Gue, Cinta Lo! (VKOOKTaekook) KTH&JJK
by rinjanikyu
Summary: Terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Dream Hight, FF ini bertema Yaoi, dengan Case Vkook. Hanya mengikuti kisah awal dari drakor itu, dan alurnya berbeda jauh drama aslinya. Semoga suka Vkook or Taekook Shipper! Review ne, Please!
1. Chapter 1

Gue, Cinta Lo! (FF VKOOK/Taekook) KTHJJK

Author: Rinjanikyu

Case: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, (BTS memberEXO member)

Rate: T-M

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship, hurt

FF ini Mengandunf unsur BOYSLOVE or YAOI. so yang gak suka. Jangam dibaca!! Don't Be Silent Readers!!! Review Chingu!! hargai penulis!! No Copas!!

o

happy reading

o

o

o

o

Disebuah ruangan bergaya modern, dengan aksen blink-blink, berwarna Biru langit. tampak 2 orang Namja dengan ekpresi berbeda tangah berbicara serius. Yang satu berwajah manis dengan tubuh aduhai, yang tengah berdiri menghadap Namja yang lebih dewasa, yang tengah duduk santai dimeja kerjanya dengan santai. Dari NameTag yang tertempel diseragamnya, Namja manis ini diketahui bernama Jeon Jungkook.

Hmmm?????

"Hh...Wae Naega??"kesal jungkook sambil menyipitkan mata bulatnya, pada Sehun, ya. Sehun sang Kepala sekolah RinArt tempat Jungkook menimba ilmu

"Aw...santai cantik. Calm down. Aku tidak suka wajahmu yang mengkerut seperti itu, aku ingin memakanmu dan..."

"Luhan Hyung akan melemparmu ke sungai Han! Titik. Dan kau Berakhir!" ujar Jungkook ketus memotong ucapan Sehun, yang sekarang berekpresi horror *sukurin*

"Uh...tidak. Tidak. Aku hanya bergurau. Kenapa kau serius sekali. Jungkook dengarkan aku, ini adalah satu-satunya cara, agar aku tetap bisa mempertahanmu disekolah ini. Dan Appamu yang keras kepala itu, uh siapa namanya??"

"Jung Chanyeol" ujar Jungkook datar

"Nah dia, ah temanku sekaligus Appamu yang keras kepala itu, akan berhenti memberi penawaran padaku, untuk mengeluarkanmu dari RinArt ini, dan memberikanmu yang seksi ini padanya untuk melanjutnya bisnis membosankannya itu. Aku sungguh tau, kau berbakat. Dan kau juga tau, aku ingin kau menjadi penyanyi terbaik, meskipun. Aku harus berhadapan dengan Temanku, sekaligus Appamu yang bernama, ehm... siapa tadi?"

"Jung Chanyeol" datar Jungkook

"Nah itu maksudku. Lagi pula, apa susahnya menemui dan membujuk, seorang pemuda polos dan berbakat bernama Kim Taehyung itu. Sungguh, kau pasti juga akan terkesan jika kau mendengar dia bernyanyi. Hey...bukankah kau tertarik dengan hal seperti ini?? Sudahlah, ikuti apa kataku. Pergi ke Jeju, cari alamat namja bernama Tehyung itu, lalu bujuk dia untuk bersekolah di RinArt ini, dan Bawa dia kehadapanku. Dan kau akan terlepas dari jerat Temaku dan sekaligus Appamu. Ah siapa tadi namanya??" tanya Sehun menggebu

"Jung Chanyeol"ujar Jungkook semakin kesal dengan Namja didepannya ini

"Nah Chanyeol maksudku. Hh...So Otteyo?? Hm? Hm? Kau bersedia bukan?? Ayolah ini hal mudah untukmu cantik, Bagamaina???" ujar Sehun sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya, sambil tersenyum

"Idiot"ujar Jungkook pendek dan menusuk, Sehun sendiri hanya berkedip-kedip tidak perduli apa yang diucapkan Jungkook

"Ah...aku tau Appamu memang idiot, kau tidak perlu memberitahukan nya padaku, aku sudah tau, kau ingat aku siapakan?"

"Kau idiot"tunjung Jungkook dengan gestur santainya

"Aniyo! Aku itu teman Appamu yang idiot itu, jadi appamu yang idiot bukan aku, aku lebih mengenal appamu dari kau. Percayalah padaku. Ok, sekarang berangkatlah ke Jeju, dan bawa Kim Taehyung padaku Arra Jungkookie??"

Kata Sehun dengan senyum semakin melebar

"Luhan Hyung, pasti sudah rabun kerena memilih Ajushi idiot sepertimu, untuk menjadi calon suaminnya" kata Jungkook tersenyum kecut

"Ah, kau jangan Jealous begitu Uri Jungkookie Baby, aku akan tetap memperhatikanmu, meskipun aku dan Hyungmu itu menikah, kau jangan khawatir ne" kata Sehun, semakin membuat Jungkook dongkol

"Cih"Jungkook berdecih pelan, sambil melangkah keluar, dari ruangan pemiliki sekolah Agensi yang mengeluarkan penyanyi-penyanyi terkenal itu.

"Hay! Bukalah BBM mu! Aku sudah mengirim alamat Namja itu di BBM mu uri Jungkookie, TTDJ!" Teriak Sehun agar pada Jungkook, yang sudah hampir menutup pintu ruangannya ini.

oOo

Jungkook melangkah dengan dongkol, keluar dari sekolah sekaligus, asrama ditempatnya menimba ilmu selama 6 bulan ini. Yap. RinArt adalah salah satu sekolah Agensi yang sudah tersertifikasi, dimana sekolah seni ini, terkenal karena banyak melahirkan Penyanyi-penyanyi terbaik di Negara Gingseng ini.

Jungkook mengendarai mobilnya, dengan cepat, dia harus pulang dulu kerumah Appanya. karena semua dokumen peberbangan ada dikamar, dirumah sang Appa, dimana Jungkook sangat tidak suka, tidak. tepatnya Benci. Benci pada salah satu penghuni rumah itu.

Seperti yang dikatakan diatas Appa Jungkook, Chanyeol adalah seorang pengusaha, yang ingin Jungkook meneruskan perusahaannya, tapi kita semua tau, bahwa Jungkook hanya ingin menjadi Penyanyi, karena itu impiannya dan impian mendiang ibunya Hera.

Lalu jika Eomma Jungkook sudah meninggal, lalu siapa Namja cantik yang tengah duduk manis disamping Appanya itu?? Jungkook berdecih jijik melihat romantisme yang diperlihatkan oleh sang Appa dan "Istrinya" itu, yang sepertinya masih belum sadar jika Jungkook pulang kerumah megah ini

Jungkook mengambil barang-barang, tepatnya, dokumen-dokumen penting dirinya, dengan cepat, tidak. Dia tidak mau bernostalgia dengan kamar yang sudah 6 bulan ditinggalkannya ini. Disini banyak kenangan manis antara dirinya dan mendiang sang eomma, dan Jungkook bisa menangis jika mengingat semua itu. Karena nya, dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya diruang tamu, tempat sang Appa dan ibu tirinya tadi sedang bermesraan. ketika dia mendengar panggilan lembut dari seorang namja, yang tidak pernah ingin dia dengar seumur hidupnya. Jungkook menatap Benci, pada sosok namja cantik didepannya ini. Fuck! Jika dia tidak melihat sang Appa yang berdiri disamping Namja itu, mungkin Jungkook akan meneriakan kata kotor itu, didepan namja yang menurut Jungkook tidak tau diri itu.

"Kookie, kau pulang Chagi...apa kau mau pergi lagi? Tinggalah sebentar, kita bisa makan malam bersama dulu ne, kau mau kan? Eomma akan menyipakannya untukmu" ujar Baekhyun lembut. Ya, Baekhyun adalah Namja cantik yang sekarang berstatus Ibu tiri dari Jungkook, yang sekarang semakin menatap benci padanya

"Cih...tidak perlu repot-repot, aku tidak sudi berlama-lama dirumah ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa, rumah ini semakin panas saja, permisi" ujar Jungkook ketus, sambil berlalu, yang membuat sang Appa Chanyeol menatapnya garang, dan Baekhyun sendiri hanya menghela napas

"Jeon Jungkook! Ya! Geumanhae! Berhenti disana! Appa bilang berhenti Jungkook!" seru Chanyeol sambil menyusul Jungkook, yang sudah keluar dari pintu, dan menuju mobilnya itu

"Jungkook! Aish...Anak itu, kenapa semakin hari, dia semakin kurang hajar saja! Mianhae ne Baekhyunie...anak itu memang susah diatur" ujar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya

"Gwenchana" kata Baekhyun pelan disertai senyuman tulus yang langsung menyejukan hati seorang Jung Chanyeol

oOo

Jungkook tiba disebuah desa yang masih tradisional yang terletak di Provinsi Jeju, padahal Jeju merupakan salah satu tujuan turis dunia berlibur, tapi Jungkook tidak menyangka, jika di Jeju ini masih ada, Desa yang menurutnya cukup tertinggal dari tempat lainnya yang pernah dilihatnya, terutama jika dibandingkan dengan Seoul.

Jungkook melihat sebuah alamat yang ada diponselnya, dan memastikan dengan alamat tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Sama. Tapi ini, ini bukan rumah, melainkan kantor Desa, yang sekarang begitu ramai karena sepertinya ada pertunjukan didalam, Jungkook bisa melihat ada panggung kecil diaula kantor desa didepannya.

Jungkook bingung, kenapa Sehun mengirimkan alamat kantor Desa untuknya? Bukankah dia harus menemui namja bernama Kim Tehyung itu? Lalu, jika begitu, apa Kim Taehyung tinggal dikantor desa ini? Atau dia bekerja dikantor desa ini? Hh...Jungkook menghela napas lelah sambil melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk kearea kantor desa, yang memang sedang mengadakan acara itu.

Jungkook berhenti dibelakang seorang namja, yang membuatnya mengerutkan alis, heran. Kenapa Namja yang membelakanginya ini memakai jas hujan? Padahal saat ini cuaca cerah, dan yang lebih membuat Jungkook infil, namja yang sepertinya, tengah fokus pada pertunjukan suara diatas panggung didepannya itu, memakai Jas hujan yang terbuat dari Karung jelek, yang dimata Jungkook sangat menjijikan.

"Ehmmm...ah C...Chogio? Bisakah aku bertanya?" ujar Jungkook pelan, sambil menepuk jijik pundak berlapis Jas Hujan karung, yang dipakai namja didepannya itu.

"NE waey..."Namja itu berhenti seketika, ketika netranya manatap wajah indah dibelakangnya, Namja itu melihat Jungkook dengan pandangan memuja, "Cantik" itulah yang ada dibenak Namja berjas Hujan karung itu

Jungkook semakin yakin, jika namja didepannya ini, pasti sudah gila. Lihatlah ekspresi melongo yang ditampilkan nya, sungguh menggelikan. itulah yang ada dipikiran Jungkook. Tapi...entahlah, jika diperhatikan lebih jauh. wajah namja didepannya ini. seperti tidak asing bagi Jungkook. Hmmm...siapa?

"Taehyung! Gawat! Neo eomma! Eomma mu akan hadir dan menonton pertunjukan disini! Dan kau?! Ottoke! Aish...kenapa kau diam heh?! Ah...sudahlah ayo cepat, sebentar lagi giliranmu tampil pabo! Kajja!!" kata Namja lain yang sekarang menyeret, Namja berjas Hujan karung, yang dipanggil "Taehyung", oleh namja yang baru tiba itu.

Jungkook terdiam, dirinya sedang berfikir sekarang, 2 namja itu sekarang sudah tidak terlihat lagi, mungkin masuk bagian belakang panggung itu. Tapi tunggu dulu! Tadi namja itu dipanggil TAEHYUNG???? Oh...Taehyung?? Kim Taehyung?? Helll??!! Aish!!! Jungkook berdecak kesal, dan merutuki kebodohannya kali ini. Huh! Jadi Namja yang memakai, Jas Hujan dari Karung jelek itu yang bernama Kim Taeyung?? Cih...Kim Taehyung itu, yang kata Sehun akan menjadi salah satu Penyanyi terbaik dimasa depan? Huh? Jika melihat penampilan Taehyung yang seperti itu, Jungkook yakin, Sehun benar-benar idiot.

Jungkook menghela napas pelan, da memilih duduk dikursi yang masih kosong dibarisan belakang. Karena sepertinya MC acara ini, akan segera memanggil peserta berikutnya.

Jungkook ingin tau, seperti apa suara seorang Kim Taehyung itu.

O

O

O

O

O

TBC Or END ????

O

O

O

Hallo...hallo?? Ini FF pertamaku, yang bertemakan VKOOK/TAEKOOK. Semoga banyak yang respon nya.

Jangan lupa VOTEMENT!!, Don't Be Silent Reader!!! Ok VKOOK Shipper, mana Suaranya???? Mana VOTEMENT nya??? Eh hihihihi

#DeepBow


	2. Chapter 2

Gue, Cinta Lo! (FF VKOOK/Taekook) KTHJJK

Author: Rinjanikyu

Case: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, (BTS memberEXO member)

Rate: T-M

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship, hurt

FF ini Mengandunf unsur BOYSLOVE or YAOI. so yang gak suka. Jangam dibaca!! Don't Be Silent Readers!!! Review Chingu!! hargai penulis!! No Copas!!

o

happy reading

o

o

o

oOo

Ruangan depan sebuah Desa, di Provinsi Jeju ini, menjadi begitu ramai. Jungkook bisa melihat, banyak orang-orang Desa yang meluangkan waktunya untuk melihat pertunjukan ini. Banyak juga anak-anak yang berlari kesana kemari, seolah tanpa beban. Meskipun terlihat cuek dan dingin, tapi Jungkook sangat suka anak-anak, bagi Jungkook anak-anak adalah mahluk yang paling suci dan mereka selalu jujur atas apa yang mereka rasakan, tidak seperti dirinya.

Hh, tapi jika dilihat dari tampilan semua warga yang ada disini memang sederhana, dan terlihat bersahaja. Jungkook suka, tapi jika Jungkook mengingat penampilan Namja yang bernama Taehyung tadi. entah kenapa Jungkook merasa matanya berkedut kesal. Kim Taehyung berpenampilan seperti gembel, sama sekali tidak bersahaja, dimata lentik seorang Jeon Jungkook. Pikiran Jungkook terhenti, ketika telinga cantiknya, mendengar 2 orang ahjuma yang duduk didepannya, menyebut-nyebut nama Taehyung. Hmm Kim Taehyungk kah, Yang mereka maksud? Ingat ya! Dia tidak menguping! Ahjuma itu saja yang bicaranya terlalu keras, jangan salahkan Jungkook.

"Ah Sunkyu-ah, benarkah putramu, akan mengikuti pertunjukan ini? Kudengar Taehyungmu itu, akan bernyanyi lho disini? Ah...aku sungguh penasaran, aku belum pernah medengarnya bernyanyi" ujar ahjuma disebelah kiri Jungkook, sementara ahjuma yang dipanggil Sunkyu itu, hanya berwajah kaget dan sedikit sungkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan, dari ahjuma disebelahnya.

"Ehm Jinjayo!? Omona! Aku justru sama sekali tidak tahu, jika anak bodoh itu, mau tampil bernyanyi dipertunjukan ini. Ah. ...aku sebenarnya tidak ingin kau kecewa, suara Taehyung itu...umm, itu...ah lebih baik kau dengar sendiri saja ne" kata Sunkyu, sambil tersenyum kecut pada sang tetangga

"Uh...kau ini bagaimana Sunkyu-ah, kau ini eommanya, masa kau tidak tau bagaimana mendeskripsikan suara putramu. Aigoo, hahaha" keduanya pun justru malah tertawa bersama.

Jungkook, yang mendengar percakapan antara 2 Ahjuma didepannya itu, hanya mengernyit bingung. Uh. Ternyata orang-orang disini begitu ceria, benar? Hingga mendengar orang lain, yang konplain pada dirinya pun, mereka menanggapinya dengan tertawa. Persis yang dilakukan oleh Ahjuma yang bernama Sunkyu itu, yang sekarang Jungkook tau, jika Ahjuma itu adalah eomma dari Kim Taehyung.

"Baiklah, semua yang hadir disini. Bagaimana apa kalian semua bergembira?!"kata Sang Mc yang berjenis kelamin Namja, berkepala botak, dan bertubuh pendek. Dan yang membuat Jungkook mual, Namja itu memakai baju seperti pelangi. Jasnya berwarna pink, kemejanya berwarna kuning, celananya berwarna biru, dan bahkan sepatunya berwarna merah menyala. Jungkook ingin muntah. Hueeekkkkkkk

"Baiklah, mari kita sambut peserta selanjutnya! Kimmmm TaeeeeHyungggg!"

"Aigooo! Itu putramu Sunkyu-ah"

"Ne! Ah paboya Kim, kenapa dia memakai Jas hujan karung itu! Ah anak itu"sesal Sunkyu, Jungkook sendiri hanya mengernyit

"Hmm...mungkin kostum yang dipakai oleh Taehyungmu itu, sekarang sedang ngetren diseoul benar?!" ujar Ahjuma disebelah Sunkyu. Yang membuat Jungkook memijit kepalanya. Ngetren diseoul? Jas hujan karung itu? Ngetren diseol? Uh! Jungkook ingin berendam di air dingin sekarang juga. Agar ia, bisa mendinginkan kepalanya yang berasap. Jinjja. Ngetren di seoul?! Arrrgggg! Bahkan sekalipun Jas Hujan karung itu menjadi Tren. Jungkook bahkan tidak sudi memakai Jas Hujan Karung jelek itu. Iyuhhh

"Baiklah, Kim Taehyung-si kau ingin bernyanyi apa eoh?" tanya Mc itu pada Taehyung, yang sekarang tengah memperhatikan sang eomma, dan tiba-tiba saja, mata elang Taehyung bertabrakan dengan mata cantik Jungkook. Entah kenapa, Jungkook merasa Taehyung sedang menatapnya? Hell no!

"Taehyung-si? Kenapa kau terus melihat ke arah penonton, apa kekasihmu ada deretan penonton itu?" tanya Mc itu lagi, yang membuat Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya, yang ditutupi oleh jas hujan karung itu.

Kekasih? Jungkook memperhatikan, kesamping kanan, dan kiri nya. Orang bodoh mana, yang mau menjadi Kekasih seorang Kim Taehyung eoh?! Jungkook cemburu? Tidak! Jungkook merinding geli dengan pemikirannya barusan. Saat Jungkook melihat kepanggung lagi. Oh! Kim Taehyung itu, masih menatapnya dengan intens. Uh. Jungkook tidak perduli.

"Lalu jika bukan kekasih siapa yang kau tatap tadi, Kim Taehyung si?"tanya Mc botak itu yang terlihat penasaran

Taehyung sendiri gelagapan, mendengar pertanyaan Mc botak disampingnya. Mata elangnya bergerak-gerak, mencari jawaban atas pertanyaa tadi. Uh. Lalu seolah mendapat ide, Taehyung justru malah tersenyum sangat lebar. yang bahkan menurut Jungkook, senyum Taehyung itu bisa membuat bibirnya sendiri robek, saking lebarnya Taehyung tersenyum

"Eomma. Uri eomma ada disana, menontonku, aku jadi sangat grogi" kata Taehyung sambil menunjuk sang eomma

"Ah...jadi itu eomma mu. Tapi tadi kau melihat kebelakang eomma mu. Umm...ah itu. Kau melihat dan menatap Namja Cantik dibelakang eomma mu itukan?! Aigooo...apa itu kekasihmu?!"

Ujar Mc bodak itu bersemangat.

Taehyung, hanya menunduk malu. Dan Jungkook? Jungkook hanya mendelik kesal! Marah! Menjijikan! Apa-apaan Kim Taehyung itu?! Hell?! Namja itu, belum kenal saja, sudah membuat Jungkook malu. Lihatlah! Semua penonton yang ada disini, jadi melihat kearahnya! Memperhatikan dirinya dengan intens! Dan berbisik-bisik tentang dirinya! Jungkook benci menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Aish! Mati kau Kim Taehyung! Itulah sumpah Jungkook saat ini.

"Ah...begini saja, apa kau ingin Namja cantik itu menemani mu, untuk bernyanyi dipanggung ini. Agar kau tidak grogi otte?" tawar Mc botak itu pada Taehyung, yang terlihat menimbang

Tidak! Jangan! Aniyo! Kim Taehyung mati kau! Jangan bilang iya! Itulah doa-doa, yang Jungkook rapalkan saat ini. Ini buruk! Jungkook menatap Taehyung tajam. Seolah berkata "Jika kau bilang iya, Mati kau!" tapi

"Iya, aku ingin Namja cantik yang disana itu, menemaniku bernyanyi dipanggung ini"ujar Taehyung yakin, sambil tersenyum menatap Jungkook, yang menatapnya begitu garang

"Ah...tentu saja, mari naiklah, kau Namja cantik yang disana, kau dengar Namja tampan disampingku ini, ingin kau menemaninya bernyanyi. Dan Taehyung bahkan sudah menyiapkan Jas Hujan Couple ini untukmu, benarkan Tae? Ayo naiklah" bujuk Mc botak itu, sambil menunjuk Jungkook yang tengah melotot horror. parahnya semua orang yang ada disana, malah menyuruhnya untuk naik juga. Arrrggggg Sehun idiot!! Maki Jungkook dalam hati.

"Benar Jas Hujan ini, aku membuatnya 2, dan yang ada ditanganku ini harus dipakai olehnya" ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum manis, kearah Jungkook

"Ayoooo Naiklah!"bujuk serempak orang-orang disana

Demi semua Kaos kaki pink milik Jimin, Jungkook tidak sudi! Tidak! Dia mau sama sekali! Menemani Taehyung bernyanyi, dan Jungkook harus memakai Jas Hujan Karung jelek, buluk, dan menjijikan itu! Hell!! No! Tidak

" ayoolah naik. Naik! Naik! Naik! Naik!"ujar serempak para penonton

Gigi Jungkook bergemeletuk kesal, sampai kepala cantiknya berasap. Melihat Kim Taehyung yang semakin, tersenyum lebar kearahnya, dan melihat Mc botak itu, membuat Jungkook ingin melempar kursi yang didudukinya ini.

Jungkook menghela napas. Semua penonton semakin berisik menyuruhnya naik. Jungkook harus berfikir. Dia kemari, untuk mencari namja yang bernama Kim Taehyung, dan membujuk Kim Taehyung agar mau ke Seoul bersamanya, dan bersekolah Di RinArt.

Ok. Sekarang Jungkook sudah menemukan Kim Taehyung, jadi langkah selanjutnya? Bagaimana cara membuat Taehyung mau ikut bersamanya ke Seoul, dan bersekolah di RinArt? Uh! Jungkook menghenapas dalam, haruskah dia melakukan ini?!

"Naik! Naik! Naik! Naik! Ayo naik!" ujar mereka semakin keras

Baiklah. Jungkook menyerah, ini akan segera berakhir. Jungkook meyakinkan dalam dirinya jika dia hanya akan sebentar, memakai Jas Hujan Karung menjijikan itu! Benar, ini salah satu cara untuk menarik simpati Kim Taehyung itu, agar Taehyung, mau ikut Jungkook ke Seoul. Ini semua karena Sehun idiot itu, pikir Jungkook dalam hati, sambil kakinya bergerak perlahan, berjalan kearah panggung. Dan benar, Jungkook memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Mc botak itu, Jungkook naik kepanggung diiringi dengan tepuk tangan riuh penonton, dan senyuman innocent seorang Kim Taehyung

"Aigoooo! Anak muda yang sedang dimabuk cinta, memang sangat menyenangkan untuk digoda ne!" ujar Mc botak itu, Jungkook hanya tersenyum ingin muntah di Samping Taehyung

"Ini pakailah"kata Taehyung lembut, sambil menyodorkan Jas Hujan Karung itu pada Jungkook, yang terlihat engan untuk memakainya.

"Nah, sambil menunggumu memakai kostum couple itu, siapa Nama mu Cantik?" tanya Mc botak itu pada Jungkook yang tengah memakai Jas Hujan Karung nya

"Jungkook, namaku Jeon Jungkook" ujar Jungkook yakin, sambil tersenyum terpaksa

"Ah nama yang indah...baiklah, mari kita dengarkan, nyanyian Couple kita bersama Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. Taekook couple! Beri tepuk tangan kalian!"

Musik mulai terdengar, Jungkook mengernyit. Ini kan? Jungkook mendelik ke arah Taehyung, yang mulai berjoget ala Girls Band. Astaga! Bagamana bisa Namja disampingnya ini, ingin menyanyikan lagu dari Girls Band, Girls Band SNSD! Berjudul "Gee" Hell!! Shit! Umpat Jungkook

Jungkook menganga, melihat Taehyung berjoget heboh seperti itu. Dan lihatlah bagaimana semua penonton, yang ada disana menertawakan mereka berdua. Tidak. Mereka hanya menertawakan Kim Taehyung bodoh itu. Bukan dirinya itulah pikir Jungkook. Astaga ini kah suara Kim Taehyung yang Kata Sehun idiot itu, akan menjadi penyanyi terkenal? Huh? Seperti ini? Seperti Kim Taehyung disampingnya ini? Jungkook hanya bisa berpura-pura berusaha tersenyum, padahal dalam hati terus saja menyumpahi Sehun, atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini, itu karena Sehun idiot itu. Semoga Luhan hyung benar-benar melempar Sehun, ke sungai Han, dan Sehun tenggelam, lalu habis dimakan ikan. Itulah doa Jungkook saat ini.

o

O

O

O

oOo

Cuaca panas kali ini, benar-benar membuat Seoul semakin panas saja. Entah sudah berapa kali Jimin mengangkat botol minuman miliknya, dan meminum isinya *bukan botolnya lho*

Jimin dan seluruh siswa-siswi RinArt, baru saja melakukan kegiatan belajar, dan sekarang semua berbondong-bondong, menuju kantin, karena waktunya istirahat. Jimin melihat suasana kantin yang ramai, dan matanya bergerak kesana-kemari, mencari sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang. Namja cantik bergigi kelinci yang bertubuh seksi. Ah...Jimin akan tersenyum setiap kali, kata Seksi terpikir dalam otaknya *mesum*

"Annyeong Yoongi-ya, kau melihat Uri Jungkookie hmm?" tanya Jimin, sambil berkedip nakal pada Yoongi, teman sekelas Jungkook di RinArt ini

"Ani! Aku hanya menerima surat ijin tidak masuk sekolah darinya. Aku, tidak tau kenapa dia tidak masuk" ujar Yoongi pelan

"Ah geure? Hmm...kemana ya dia. Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya ini, dari pertama kali kita bertemu, tapi...ah sudahlah, jadi bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Jimin lagi, sementara Yoongi sendiri hanya menunduk sambil menganggukan kepalanya

"Aku tau, kita tidak dekat. Maksudku...kita kenal karena kau teman sekelas Jungkook, dan aku teman masa kecil Jungkook, merangkap Hyungnya Jungkook. Tapi meskipun begitu, ini sudah lebih dari 6 bulan sejak kau dan Jungkook, menjadi siswa baru disini. Dan menurutku, kita sudah cukup dekat. Jadi inti pertanyaan nya, kenapa saat berbicara denganku, kau tidak pernah mau menatap wajahku??? Kenapa kau hanya menunduk hmm?? Apa aku terlihat buruk rupa dimata mu??"ujar Jimin panjang lebar.

Dan perkataan Jimin yang terakhir tadi membuat Yoongi, langsung menegakan wajahnya, menatap Jimin, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" jadi, apa aku ini jelek dimata mu Yoo...?"

"Anio! Tidak! Bukan begitu! Hmm...bagaimana ya, umm...aku memang begini orangnya, bukan karena Hyung jelek, tidak! Itu tidak benar! Hyung tampan kok! Sungguh!" kata Yoongi mengebu, sampai ia sadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan, Yoongi langsung menunduk malu. Dan lihatlah Jimin, dia tersenyum pongah, bangga, karena ada 1 orang lagi yang mengakui ketampanan nya. Kkekeke

"Ah jinjayo? Aku tampan ne menurutmu hmm?" tanya Jimin usil

"Ah...itu, hmm kapan aku bilang Hyung tampan eoh?" tanya balik Yoongi dengan suara sangat pelan

"Hey! Tadi baru saja kau mengatakan bahwa aku ini tampan, meja dan kursi ini saksinya, minuman ini juga saksinya, dan sumpit ini, sendok ini, mangkok mie mu, botol minumku juga saksinya. Mereka semua saksi bahwa kau tadi mengatakan aku Tampan. Kau tidak boleh mengelak!" ujar Jimin menggebu, sementara. Yoongi hanya bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya

"Ano...umm mianhae Hyung, aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa Jimin Hyung!" ujar Yoongi sambil berlari keluar kantin

"Ya! Aish...huh! Apa susahnya mengatakan jika aku memang tampan. Ah uri Kookie, kau pergi kemana sih"ujar Jimin pelan sambil meminum air dibotol minumnya, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

oOo

Jungkook melepas Jas Hujan Karung dibadannya, dan menyerahkan nya pada Taehyung, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Jungkook.

Ah. tadi pertunjukannya baru saja selesai, dan meskipun tampak berat, dengan menahan malu, dan harga dirinya, Jungkook tetap bertahan disamping Taehyung, yang heboh menari dan menyanyikan lagu SNSD berjudul Gee itu hingga selesai. Dengan sesekali ikut berjoget kecil. Dan saat ini mereka berdua, ada dibelakang panggung pertunjukan tadi. Hening...hingga

"Umm...gomawo, karena sudah mau menemaniku bernyanyi tadi, dan mianhae sudah merepotkanmu Jungkook. Hehehehe mian ne" ujar Taehyung sambil tertawa kecil, menatap Jungkook yang sedang memperbaiki posisi rambutnya, yang tadi tertutup Jas Hujan Karung itu

"Ikutlah denganku ke Seoul. Baru akan memaafkan mu, Kim Taehyung" ujar Jungkook serius, sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar dari ruangan ini.

Karena terkejut, atas apa yang dikatakan Jungkook, Taehyung berusaha bergerak untuk berjalan disamping Namja cantik itu

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau baru saja melamarku?! Padahal aku ma..."

Pletak...

"Appo..."

"YA! What The Fuck Kim Taehyung! Asshole! Merried with You? NOOOO! I am Not interes with you! Don't kidding to me!"ujar Jungkook kesal, setelah sebelumnya Jungkook menendang tulang kering Taehyung, hingga sang empunya berteriak sakit.

Taehyung hanya diam sambil mengelus tulang keringnya, yang tadi ditentang Jungkook. Dia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana bibir Jungkook, terbuka, sambil sesekali menghela napas, sepertinya Jungkook sedang marah, itulah yang ada dipikiran Taehyung. Karena sebenarnya Taehyung tidak paham, apa yang Jungkook katakan. Hh

"Kau mengerti Kim Taehyung? Sekarang katakan dimana rumahmu. Karena disini jauh hotel atau penginapan, maka aku akan menginap dirumahmu. Dan baru besok kita berangkat bersama ke Seoul" kata Jungkook Final, yang sepertinya baru saja meluapkan kekesalannya, dengan bahasa, yang tidak Taehyung mengerti tadi

"Mwo? Geumanhae! Aku, tadi itu aku tidak paham, kau bicara apa, apa tadi kau bicara dengan Bhs. Inggris. Seperti nya kau tidak tau, bahwa aku tidak mengerti Bhs. Inggris, jadi bisakah kau ulangi lagi apa yang kau katakan tadi, dalam bahasa korea hmm?" ujar Taehyung pelan, sambil menatap mata cantik Jungkook, yang sepertinya sudah sudah Hopeless. berbicara pada Kim Taehyung sama seperti bicara pada batu. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Jungkook saat ini

"Uh...kepalaku pusing"ujar Jungkook pelan sambil sesekali memijat kecil dahinya

"Hey! Apa kau sakit! Aish...dari sini sangat jauh ke rumah sakit! Bagaimana ini? Kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Katakanlah? Apa yang bisa ku lakukan agar kepalamu tidak pusing lagi?" tanya Taehyung, yang benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan Jungkook. Jungkook sendiri hanya berdecih dalam hati. Orang ini memang batu, memangnya Jungkook pusing karena siapa eoh. Uh

"Uh sudahlah, sekarang ayo kita pergi kerumahmu, aku ingin numpang istirahat, dan kita akan bicarakan masalah tadi jika kita sudah sampai dirumahmu"

"Ah baiklah ayo...biar ku bantu kau berjalan" kata Taehyung sambil mencoba merangkul pinggang seksi Jungkook

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!"

"Ah baiklah...ayooo"

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

oOo

Jungkook makan dengan lahap, dia memakan hampir semua hidangan yang, disajikan eommanya Taehyung. Jungkook tidak perduli, jika dia sekarang persis seperti orang yang tidak makan selama 1 tahun. Tidak perduli juga, jika sang tuan rumah, yaitu Taehyung dan eomma tengah menatapnya, lebih tepatnya melongo melihat Jungkook makan. Jungkook tidak perduli, dia pusing, kesal, dan lelah karena Taehyung. Jadi tidak masalah, jika dia menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada di meja ini. anggap saja, ini sebagai ganti rugi Taehyung, atas semua yang terjadi tadi.

Taehyung sendiri hanya melihat Jungkook makan, sudah membuatnya kenyang. Sungguh, Taehyung tidak bohong, melihat Jungkook saat makan itu, uh...Jungkook tampak seksi...lihatlah bagaimana bibir Jungkook bergerak mengunyah, dan bibirnya basah karena kuah sayur, membuat Taehyung menelan ludah. Entahlah, karena tidak ada manusia didesanya, yang saat makan, dengan cara tidak manusiawi seperti itu, masih tampak Indah, seksi, dan menggoda dimata Taehyung. Astaga!

"Ehmm...umm terimakasih Ahjuma atas makanan nya, ini enak sekali, dan terimakasih juga karena mengijinkan, saya menginap disini. Terimakasih banyak" ujar Jungkook lembut, sambil tersenyum dan menunduk hormat, pada Sunkyu, eomma Taehyung, yang juga tengah tersenyum kepadanya

"Ne cheomnan Jungkook, lagi pula kau temannya Taehyung, dari seoul lagi, itukan sangat jauh, kau pasti sangat lelahkan. Ahjuma saja tidak tau jika Taehyung memiliki teman, seindah diri mu hihihihi" ujar Sunkyu, sambil terkekeh pelan

Sementara, Taehyung sendiri sedang sibuk, dengan ketidaksibukannya, yaitu memperhatikan Jungkook

"Ah ahjuma bisa saja. Umm...sebenarnya saya kemari, karena sebuah misi, begini ahjuma, saya adalah siswa di sekolah agensi RinArt, dan pemilik RinArt mengutus saya kemari, karena, dia ingin memberikan Beasiswa bagi Taehyung, untuk bersekolah sampai didebutkan jadi Penyanyi di sekolah RinArt. Jadi karena itu, saya ingin mengajak Taehyung ke Seoul besok. Apakah ahjuma mengijinkan?" ujar Jungkook panjang lebar, yang dihadiahi wajah keget dan heran Sunkyu, sekaligus Taehyung sendiri

"Mworago? Itu tidak mungkin, kau pasti salah orang Jungkook, kau dengar sendiri bagaimana suaraku, ketika aku bernyanyi, suaraku jelek. Jadi bagaimana mungkin, aku mendapat beasiswa untuk di sekolah RinArt itu. Kau pasti salah orang" kata Taehyung menggebu, dan mata Taehyung sesekali melihat sang eomma Sunkyu, yang terdiam bingung

"Hh...tidak, aku tidak salah, alamat rumah mu ini sesuai dengan alamat yang diberikan oleh pemilik RinArt. Lagi pula namamu Kim Taehyung bukan, dan lihat, ini wajahmu kan?" kata Jungkook sambil memperlihatkan foto Taehyung di ponselnya

"Itu...itu...umm mungkin saja..."

"Kapan kau berangkat keseoul lagi Jungkookie?" tanya Sunkyu berusaha tenang, yang memotong ucapan gugup Taehyung

"Umm...rencananya besok aku sudah harus kembali, karena aku harus sekolah ahjuma"

"Baiklah, Taehyung akan memberikan jawaban nya nanti, sekarang mungkin Taehyung masih bingung. Ahjuma sendiri menyerahkan semuanya pada Taehyung, lagi pula ini adalah untuk masa depan Taehyung sendiri. Cha...karena ini sudah malam, Tae antarkan Jungkook ke kamarmu, dan ambil 1 futon lagi dibelakang, eomma ingin kedapur dulu" ujar Sunkyu, sambil berlalu kedapur.

Suasana hening, Taehyung sendiri merenggut melihat punggung sang eomma, dan kemudian menunduk, entah apa yang dia lakukan. Sementara Jungkook hanya bingung mau melakukan apa, jadi dia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan sudut-sudut rumah sedehana, yang terasa hangat ini.

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

TBC or End?

Review dulu yang banyak! Dan yang panjang REVIEW nya Baru nanti aku update cepet! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Jangan Jadi Silent Reader! Kalo mau FF ini berlanjut ne!

Review ya...Taekook Shipper *bow*

O

O

O

Bales Review

#Kimouna: udah dilanjut tuh...jangan lupa Review yang panjanggggg ne. Gomawo *deep bow*

#auliaMRQ: Ciyeeeee! Yang penasaran hihihihi, udah dilanjut tuh, Gowamo udah mampir. Jangan lupa Review yang banyak *deep bow*

#vkookkk: ne FF ini emang terinspirasi dari Dream high, tapi alur beda kok, disesuaikan dengan couple tercinta kita Vkook. Gomawo. Jangan lupa Review. *deep bow*

#Eline Otaku-19: udah ini aku TBC, jangan lupa Review yang banyak ne. Gomawo. *deep bow*

Aku berharap jumlah Review nya semakin banyak, di Chapter 2 ini. Karena di Chapter 1 kemarin hanya ada 4 orang yang Review. Padahal yang baca, hampir 100 orang. So, jangan malas untuk REVIEW ne, Aku akan merasa Dihargai.

Terimakasih *Deep Bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Gue, Cinta Lo! (FF VKOOK/Taekook) KTHJJK

Author: Rinjanikyu

Case: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, (BTS memberEXO member)

Rate: T-M

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship, hurt

FF ini Mengandung unsur BOYSLOVE or YAOI. so yang gak suka. Jangam dibaca!! Don't Be Silent Readers!!! Review Chingu!! hargai penulis!! No Copas!!

happy reading

Pesawat telah membawa 2 hati yang berbeda rasa itu, menuju Takdir hidup masing-masing. Jungkook menghela napas lega, ketika melihat Namja disampingnya tengah memandang takjub, pada deretan awan yang begitu terlihat dekat, dan indah dari dalam pesawat ini. Ya, Kim Taehyung akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut menerima tawaran Jungkook, entah apa yang menjadi pertimbangannya, tapi yang pasti kita semua tau kan, bahwa pesona Jeon Jungkook tidak akan pernah dilawan. Jadi? Taehyung sudah benar-benar Jatuh pada seorang Jungkook? Hmm...lihatlah ini

Taehyung POV

Aku sangat kagum dan terpesona, oleh deretan awan cantik itu, ini adalah pengalaman pertama ku naik Pesawat, dan ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku mengginjakan kaki di Ibu kota Seoul. Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang membuatku merasa yakin untuk meninggalkan eommaku, dan untuk melanjutkan sekolah dan menjadi Penyanyi, Bagiku menjadi Penyanyi memang impianku. Tapi, saat aku melihat eomma yang selalu sedih, saat aku mengatakan jika aku ingin menjadi Penyanyi, aku pun memutuskan untuk memenuhi dan menjaga perasaan eomma.

Aku menyembunyikan bakatku. Aku berakting seolah-olah aku tidak pandai bernyanyi. Dan berpura-pura, bahwa aku tidak suka bernyanyi. Itu semua untuk Yeoja yang selama ini mau menemani hidupku, menjagaku, dan mendidik ku dengan baik selama ini. Semuanya untuk uri eomma. Ya, keputusanku kali ini, juga untuk eomma, saat aku sudah berhasil menjadi penyanyi nanti, saat itulah aku yakin, eomma juga pasti akan bahagia dan tersenyum bangga dengan pilihanku ini.

Dan alasan keduaku, adalah Namja cantik yang ada disampingku ini. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku sangat ingin membuatnya tersenyum. Jeon Jungkook Namja Cantik, yang sekarang tengah memejamkan matanya, aku sangat suka melihatnya tersenyum tulus dan bahagia. Karena selama ini dia selalu bersikap dingin padaku, sekarang ini aku ingin dekat dengan nya, aku mengenalnya, aku ingin menjadi orang yang penting untuk Jeon Jungkook, dan aku ingin menjadi orang yang berarti untuk nya. Untuk namja yang menjadi Cinta pertamaku, Jeon Jungkook. Hihihihi aku tersenyum dengan semua pemikiranku tadi.

Taehyung End POV

Jungkook membuka mata bulatnya, tidak, Jungkook tidak benar-bebar tertidur. Dia hanya memejamkan mata, dan saat mata cantiknya terbuka, dirinya sudah disuguhi pemandangan mengeringan, karena wajah Taehyung yang tersenyum bergitu dekat dengannya. Uh...

Jungkook mendorong dahi Taehyung menjauh dengan jarinya, sementara sang pelaku hanya tersenyum lebar, menanggapi hal itu

"Wae? Apa gigimu tidak kering, karena terus tersenyum lebar seperti itu eoh? Jinjja?" ujar Jungkook ketus, dan Taehyung semakin melebarkan senyumnya

"Hihihihi, eomma ku bilang, kita harus lebih banyak tersenyum, karena dengan kita tersenyum sama halnya dengan kita memberi sedikit kebahagiaan bagi orang yang melihat senyum kita. Dengan kata lain, Senyum itu adalah ibadah Kookie hihihihi" ujar Taehyung, sambil menatap Jungkook lembut, sementara yang ditatap hanya mendengus sambil memasang earphone ditelinga cantiknya

"Hey! Boleh aku dengar juga,?" minta Taehyung lembut

"Igo" Jungkook membagi sebelah earphone nya pada Taehyung, yang membuat Taehyung begitu senang.

"Uh...lagu apa ini? Lagu ini membuat telingaku sakit, Kookie kau senang mendengarkan lagu seperti ini eoh?" ujar Taehyung sambil mengernyit,

"Ini lagu beraliran hip hop, ah aku lupa, kau kan kuno, jadi kau pasti tidak tau jenis musik seperti ini kan?"

"Ah...aku tidak seburuk itu kok, aku akan belajar menyukai apa yang kau sukai Kookie" Taehyung kali ini tersenyum tulus menatap Jungkook yang tengah mengernyitkan dahinya

"Cih...kanapa kau jadi melankolis begini, kau tidak perlu bersikap manis seperti itu padaku, biasa saja Taehyung" Kata Jungkook tenang sambil mengibaskan tangannya

"Andwae! Bukankah kita saling menyukai, aku menyukai mu, jadi biarkan aku bersikap manis padamu hihihi" Jungkook mendelik mendengar pernyataan Taehyung tadi, saling menyukai katanya? Uh Jungkook pusing

"Kata siapa kita saling menyukai? Kau! Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

"Aw...kau sudah lupa, apa yang kau ucapkan sewaktu malam kemarin? Bukankah saat itu, kau bilang kau menyukaiku, lalu setelah itu kau bilang, jika aku juga menyukaimu, maka aku harus ikut denganmu ke Seoul, dan sekarang aku sudah ikut denganmu, bukankah itu artinya kita saling menyukai eoh?" Ujar Taehyung serius, sementara Jungkook hanya berwajah horror, Jungkook menelan ludah kasar, benar, apa yang dikatakan Taehyung tadi benar, dia memang sejangaja berkata seperti itu pada Taehyung, agar Taehyung mau ikut bersamanya ke Seoul, dan parahnya sekarang Taehyung menganggap semua itu serius? Uh, Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang sedang menampilkan mimik bertanya padanya, dan Jungkook berfikir haruskah ia berpura-pura menyukai Taehyung? Tapi kan...

"Jungkook?"

"Y...ya, hmm mengenai apa yang aku katakan padamu kemarin, itu hmm...hanya suka, benar hanya suka. Dan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan, dibutuhkan Cinta, dan aku belum merasakan itu padamu, jadi...ya begitulah kau mengertikan apa maksudku kan?" ujar Jungkook pelan dan berusaha untuk berusaha tenang, dengan jawaban diplomasinya, sedangkan Taehyung hanya mengangguk seolah mengerti

"Ah geure, jika begitu aku akan membuat mu mencintaiku ne Jungkookie?" Ujar Taehyung dengan senyum tulusnya, dan Jungkook hanya menghela napas lega

"Ne...jika kau berniat begitu, maka jangan coba-coba untuk pulang ke Jeju, kau harus rajin masuk sekolah disana, dan jangan membuatku malu"

"Kim Taehyung yang tampan ini, siap melaksanakan perintah Jeon Jungkook yang Cantik hehehe"

O

O

O

O

O

O

oOo

Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah sampai Seoul, dan sekarang keduanya tengah menaiki lift untuk menuju Asrama mereka. Ya, sebelum mendarat di Incheon tadi, Sehun mengirim pesan padanya, jika Taehyung akan sekamar dengannya di Asrama, dan Jungkook hanya mengumpat, karena tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menolak sedikitpun, karena itu sedari tadi, wajah cantik itu terlihat berlipat karena kesal.

Jungkook berfikir, jika kemarin saja Kim Taehyung sudah membuatnya kelabakan, lalu bagaimana hari-harinya setelah ini, uh...hari-hari tenangnya selama ini akan berubah mengerikan dan penuh umpatan karena kehadiran Taehyung dihidupnya. ya itulah yang difikirkan Jungkook dari tadi. Dan lihatlah Kim Taehyung itu sekarang, sikap tidak tau malu Taehyung, membuat Jungkook juga malu, seperti saat mereka mendarat di Incheon tadi, Taehyung dengan hebohnya berkata padanya Betapa besarnya, pesawat-pesawat yang ada dilapangan udara Incheon, dan membuat semua orang jadi memperhatikan mereka, belum lagi penampilan Taehyung yang tidak metching itu, Taehyung bahkan ngotot menggunakan sandal, padahal sebelum berangkat, Jungkook sudah memaksanya untuk menggunakan sepatu, dan dengan santai Taehyung berkata, Jika dirinya lebih nyaman menggunakan sendal. Cih...Jungkook kesal, Taehyung yang nyaman dan Jungkook yang menanggung malu uh.

Dan lihat sekarang, bagaimana ekspresi kagumnya pada Lift yang tengah berjalan ini. Sungguh Menggelikan,

"Berhentilah melongo seperti itu, kau tidak takut keselek nyamuk eoh?" ujat Jungkook kesal

"Hahahaha...Kookie aigoo...bagaimana mungkin disini ada nyamuk, kalaupun ada nyamuk yang masuk kemulutku, aku akan menelannya" ujar Taehyung bangga, dan membuat Kedutan didahi Jungkook semakin cepat.

"Kau! Ish...berhentilah bersikap memalukan, dan besok aku tidak mau tau, kau harus memakai sepatu, jangan menggunakan sandal jepit seperti itu, atau kau akan ditertawakan semua siswa disini, kau mengerti"

Ting...

Peringatan Jungkook berhenti, ketika lift yang mereka tumpangi sampai dilantai 7, di Asrama ini terdiri dari 2 blok, Khusus Namja, dan Khusus Yeoja. Jungkook langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tercintanya, dan diikuti dengan Taehyung yang berjalan dibelakang Jungkook masih dengan ekspresi kagumnya.

"Dengarkan aku, ini kasurku dan bagiaan kanan ini adalah wilayahku, dan kau, wilayahmu ada disebelah kiri. Jadi jangan pernah melewati batas wilayah yang kubuat ini kau mengerti" kata Jungkook tenang ketika dirinya selesai memberi batas kasur mereka masing-masing dengan menempelkan lakban dilantai, Taehyung sendiri hanya mengernyit bingung, atas apa yang sudah dilakukan Jungkook itu.

"Umm...jadi aku tidak boleh melewati garis berupa lakban itu? Lalu, jika aku ingin keluar, dan pergi kekamar mandi aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung dan Jungkook berfikir keras setelah mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung ini

"Oh...hmm...aish baiklah, jika untuk kedua hal itu, kau boleh melewati batas ini, dan jangan berisik! aku suka suasana yang tenang. besok aku akan mengantarmu bertemu Sehun, dia pemiliki sekolah ini, sekaligus orang yang menginginkanmu untuk bersekolah disini

"Ne...aku mengerti, selamat malam Jungkookie" ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum tulus, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Jungkook lihat hari ini, dan secara tidak sadarpun Jungkook balas tersenyum tipis.

O

O

O

O

O

O

TBC

Jangan Lupa Review nya, *deep Bow*

Dan Terimaksih banyak atas Follow dan Favorite kalian Chingu.

Review

#Ly379: udah dilanjut tuh, makasih atas Reviewnya *deep bow*

#Kimizaku: Nadooo hihihi, ne Kookie bukan cuman cantik, tapi super seksi hihihi, udh dilanjut tuh, gomawo atas Reviewnya *deep bow*

#SwaggxrBang: hahahaha...untung lucu yah, udh dilanjut tuh, dan terimakasih udh suka sama alunya, dan gomawo atas Reviewnya *deep bow*

Aku akan Update setiap Sabtu/Minggu ne.

#VChees: udh dilanjut tuh, makasih atas semangat dan Reviewnya *deep bow*


End file.
